We Used to Do It
by Monkey and Cookee
Summary: Canon-ish. Ikuto keeps trying to coax Tadase into doing "it" with him. What is "it" exactly? Implied IkutoxTadase, IkutoxAmuxTadase -M.


**Monkey: Hello, I own nothing. **

**Well, I've never written for this fandom before and I hope that I never will again, honestly. u.ú;;**

**I stopped reading the manga of this at volume six because I got bored with it, that's why the setting is so early and it's still "Nadeshiko."**

**Well hope you guys like it n.n**

* * *

"Have you guys noticed that Tadase's been acting a little weird lately?" Kukai asked, taking a sip of his cherry soda.

"Hm?" Amu lifted a brow at him, pausing halfway from bringing her raspberry tea to her lips. "What do you mean?"

Yaya and Nadeshiko gave the Jack their full attention, curious.

Their charas were off playing somewhere as usual.

"Well, it's whenever Ikuto comes by," Kukai pointed out.

Amu fought against the blush that was threatening to surface. _No! It's Tadase I like! Besides, Ikuto's the enemy!_ "Yeah? What do they do?"

Kukai thought for a bit, bringing a finger up to his chin. "I don't really know, I only see it happen."

"Tadase always gets fussy whenever Ikuto shows up," Nadeshiko spoke, taking a sip of her tea. "It's nothing new."

"That's because they hate each other, right?" Yaya asked, munching on her cookies.

"I'm not so sure they do," Nadeshiko replied, closing her eyes and sipping her tea. "It's almost like Tadase _wants_ to hate Ikuto, but can't. And Ikuto, well…" she opened her eyes and glanced at Amu, "I think Amu is better suited to answer that."

The pinkette's face reddened and in order to avoid answering the question, she hurriedly drank her tea, nearly choking on it.

The other two girls giggled.

"Anyway, first Tadase will be normal, then Ikuto shows up and after a bit, Tadase is trying to kill Ikuto." Kukai continued, eating a cookie. "I wonder what Ikuto does. I mean, they kind of look like… that." Kukai pointed ahead of him, the three girls turning around to see what he was talking about.

Up ahead, they saw Ikuto in a tree and Tadase under it, looking up at the cat thief.

"I wonder what they're saying."

* * *

"Come on, Kiddy King." Ikuto spoke, with a smirk.

Tadase turned red. "Shut up! I refuse!" He pointed a finger at him. "You're just trying to get me all angry!"

Ikuto jumped down from the tree, landing casually beside the irate blonde. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Anyway, we used to do it when we were kids."

"I was young! So were you! It'd be wrong now! I refuse to do that with the enemy!"

Ikuto walked around Tadase. "Really now? Would you do it with Amu?"

If possible, Tadase's face turned a darker shade of red.

"Hm. I guess not. Maybe I'll ask Amu to do it with me since you won't."

"No! I won't allow it!"

"Won't allow what?"

Tadase whirled around while Ikuto looked over at the owner of the voice.

"A-Amu!" "Well well, speak of the devil. We were just talking about you," Ikuto spoke, taking a couple steps to the pinkette.

Amu crossed her arms over her chest and raised a brow, staying in the same spot. "Really? Like to tell me what about?"

Ikuto glanced at Tadase. Another smirk played on his lips. Tadase glared at him.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you'd like to—"

"No!" Tadase exclaimed.

Ikuto turned his attention back to the blonde, chuckling. "Jealous, King?"

"Never!"

"So, are you jealous of me," he walked behind Amu, placing a hand on her head, "or of Amu?"

"Gah! I hate you!" Tadase yelled out.

Ikuto laughed and jumped back into the tree, then jumped to another tree nearby while Tadase chased after him on the ground.

"So you _do_ want to do it with me," Ikuto remarked.

"Never again! Leave it in the past!"

"Ah, so you don't see it in our future?" Ikuto said, feigning sadness.

"We have no future together!"

Amu was left confused. Really confused.

What the heck were those two talking about?

"Hey, did you find out what was going on between them?" Kukai asked, coming up with Nadeshiko and Yaya behind Amu.

She turned around and shook her head. "Just something about how they 'used to do it' and how Ikuto wants 'to do it again' with Tadase." She shrugged. "I don't get it."

Kukai on the other hand paled while Nadeshiko blinked a couple times. Yaya was confused too.

"Huh?"

"I didn't know Tadase swung that way…" Kukai mumbled.

"With Ikuto no less…" Nadeshiko added.

"I didn't know Tadase liked going on the swings with Ikuto," Yaya said innocently.

Amu was even more confused now.

* * *

"Never!"

"We used to do it."

"Yeah, _used_ to! I never want to bathe with you again!"

"But you used to _love_ playing with all the bubbles…"

"I was little!"

"It'll be fun."

"I'll never do it with you again!"

"You loved bath time with me."

"I hate you!"

"And then the rubber duck—"

"Shut up!"

* * *

**Monkey: Soooo yeah, that's it.**

**If you guys liked it, great, if you didn't, then thank you for your time n.n**


End file.
